


Demonic (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Scared Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: La situation aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu devoir désamorcer une bombe en moins de dix secondes comme dans l’un de ces films d’action, ou encore empêcher un tsunami de raser le continent. Vraiment, Dean avait de quoi s’estimer heureux, c’était un dimanche après-midi comme les autres dans la vie d’un Winchester. Ici, il était simplement question d’échapper à son petit frère qui voulait le tuer.[Suptober, jour 3]
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Demonic (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Heureusement, je suis toujours un peu en avance sur le programme, espérons que ça dure :). Voici le jour trois du Suptober prenant place dans la saison 15. Merci encore et toujours à Noémie pour son aide précieuse <3  
> Bonne lecture !

La situation aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu devoir désamorcer une bombe en moins de dix secondes comme dans l’un de ces films d’action, ou encore empêcher un tsunami de raser le continent. Vraiment, Dean avait de quoi s’estimer heureux, c’était un dimanche après-midi comme les autres dans la vie d’un Winchester. Ici, il était simplement question d’échapper à son petit frère qui voulait le tuer.

\- "Dean ! Arrête de courir comme ça, je veux juste parler." La voix dangereusement froide de Sam retentit dans les couloirs du bunker. "Pour l’instant."

Dean prit un virage serré derrière la salle des machines et arriva dans la chaufferie. Il referma la porte le plus discrètement possible et y bloqua une chaise sous la poignée comme maigre rempart face à son psychopathe de frère.

La partie la plus difficile à digérer dans cette étrange situation était sans doute que Dean ne savait définitivement pas _pourquoi_ il s’y retrouvait confronté dans un premier temps. Hier encore, il buvait une bière avec Sam en face d’un classique _Indiana Jones_ et désormais, son petit frère était de nouveau accro au sang de démon et essayait de le buter. Il n’avait aucune explication rationnelle à tout ça si ce n’est qu’il avait peut-être fini par péter les plombs. Était-ce un cauchemar ? Il ne se souvenait pas de s’être endormi. Une hallucination dans ce cas ? Mais pourquoi maintenant, dans la sûreté de leur foyer ?

À moins que tout ceci ne se résume à Chuck essayant encore de les embrouiller, les poussant à bout en enchaînant les visions toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres. Dean, cependant, n’avait pas envie de croire que tout ceci était réel. Sam était tout ce qu’il avait ces derniers temps. Il était toujours en froid avec Castiel, son entêtement le perdant, et le deuil qui pesait sur ses épaules manquait de l’écraser à chaque instant.

\- "Dean !"

On tambourina à la porte. Serrant la mâchoire, Dean jeta un regard hâtif autour de lui avant de figer son attention sur les bouches d’aération. La situation était donc aussi désespérée qu’elle le semblait. Sam avait bloqué l’entrée principale, Dean le savait pour avoir essayé de fuir une première fois et avait manqué de mourir. Dans un élan désespéré d’échapper au piège mortel de son frère, il avait dû sauter depuis le balcon du hall d’entrée, ceci expliquant pourquoi il boitait désormais en direction des grilles d’aération.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il n’avait aucun plan et certainement aucune envie de blesser Sam, quelles que soient les intentions de son frère à son égard. Dean devait prendre du recul, enfermer son cadet dans le bunker et réfléchir à un stratagème concret pour le sauver. Peut-être pourrait-il demander de l’aide aux filles ? S’excuser auprès de Castiel ? Un violent coup contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées et, après un regard angoissé vers la cloison de bois, Dean commença à empiler quelques meubles pour accéder à l’aération en hauteur.

L’impact suivant s’accompagna d’un sinistre craquement de bois et Dean tourna sa tête vers la porte. Au centre de celle-ci apparaissait dorénavant une large fissure qui dévoilait le visage tordu de sadisme de Sam. Dean était persuadé que cette expression viendrait s’ajouter à ces nombreux cauchemars, bien qu’il n’était toujours pas sûr d’être au milieu de l’un d’eux maintenant. Le sourire de Sam s’élargit.

\- "Ça ne te rappelle rien ?" Se moqua-t-il avant de s’éloigner pour briser un peu plus la porte.

Le sang de Dean ne fît qu’un tour tandis qu’il repensait à cette maudite période où il avait été celui en train de défoncer une porte à coup de marteau tandis que Sam essayait de lui échapper, des yeux noirs dénaturant son visage. Mais, tout comme son frère à cette époque, il ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter Sam et risquer de s’engager dans une lutte mortelle. Son cœur battant dans sa gorge, Dean empila une autre chaise sur un bureau avant de commencer à escalader sa construction bancale.

Tandis qu’il essayait de ne pas tomber, il entendait toujours Sam s’acharner contre cette porte à la seule force de ses poings et de ses pieds. Arrivé au sommet, Dean commença à démonter la grille et le ventilateur inactif, pestant contre l’obstination des vis. Un éclair de soulagement vint surpasser celui d’adrénaline lorsqu’il réussit à dégager le passage de l’aération, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée. Il n’y avait plus un bruit derrière lui.

La boule au ventre, Dean se retourna pour constater que Sam était entré dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- "Fait chier !" S’exclama-t-il avant d’essayer de rentrer précipitamment dans l’aération, tête la première.

Il était à moitié engouffré dans l’ouverture, sa hanche déboîtée lui donnant du fil à retordre, quand il sentit une main puissante agripper sa cheville. La prise était si forte que Dean était persuadé qu’elle laisserait une marque. Brusquement et malgré ses coups de pieds, il se sentit violemment tiré en arrière. Sans aucune prise à l’intérieur de l’aération, Dean glissa une fois, deux fois avant que Sam ne l’agrippe par la ceinture et l’arrache à ce tunnel de métal.

Projeté sur le sol trois bons mètres plus bas, Dean laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur en sentant sa hanche se disloquer davantage. Il n’eut malgré tout pas le temps de s’apitoyer, sentant les mains de son frère revenir sur lui pour le maintenir au sol. Dans un grognement agacé, Dean essaya de faire volte-face et asséna un coup dans la mâchoire de son cadet. Sam se contenta de sourire, encaissant en bougeant à peine. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux impuissants.

\- "On sait tous les deux comment les choses vont se finir, mais j’apprécie l’effort Dean." Ricana Sam.

\- "Non !" S’exclama Dean d’une voix rauque. "Ce n’est pas réel Sammy, tu dois résister, tu dois-"

Tout à coup, Sam agrippa Dean par le cou et planta ses ongles dans sa peau, assez fort pour le voir commencer à saigner. Dean se coupa net, ravalant une plainte de douleur.

\- "Tu vois, bien sûr que c’est réel ! Épargne-moi tes beaux discours de martyre cette fois Dean, je ne veux pas de ‘je suis ton grand frère et je t’aime’, le remake." La voix de Sam était emplie de venin. "Le plus tôt tu arrêteras de te battre contre l’inéluctable, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde."

Le premier coup de poing survint de nulle part, entrant en collision avec la pommette de Dean et envoyant des décharges de douleur dans son visage. Au troisième, Dean sembla sortir de sa torpeur et tenta de renverser la situation, mais force était de constater que Sam était plus que déterminé à dominer le combat. Les coups ne cessaient de pleuvoir, si bien que Dean avait arrêté de compter, tandis que son frère ne cessait de lui cracher d’insoutenables vérités au visage.

\- "Si pathétique !" S’exclama Sam en le soulevant par le cou pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, Dean s’affalant dans son emprise. "Défends-toi, frappe !"

Dean secoua la tête à travers sa souffrance, incapable de passer Sam à tabac comme il était en train de le subir. Il s’était souvent demandé comment il mourrait et, bien que le schéma idéal serait de partir arme au poing, la possibilité de mourir de la main de son petit frère qu’il avait élevé et protégé toute sa vie était la plus insupportable.

\- "N-on…" Articula difficilement Dean, son visage déjà gonflé de sang.

Sam répondit avec un autre grognement de rage et Dean ne parvenait plus à reconnaître l’être en face de lui. Sam était si différent d’habitude, si… composé et honnête. Il était loyal à ses principes, toujours disponible pour aider et partager son esprit pragmatique. Sam était aussi, au fond de lui, cette personne brisée par la vie qui sursautait au moindre bruit trop soudain, cette force de la nature qui ne cessait de voir le bon chez les gens, même lorsque ce n’était pas évident. C’était son petit-frère, sa raison de se battre, et jamais il ne pourrait accepter que Sam Winchester fût désormais devenu un démon violent et sadique. Dean secoua la tête à nouveau.

Agacé par son comportement passif, Sam resserra sa prise sur lui et, après un bref silence, eut un rictus.

\- "Très bien… Je suppose que je vais devoir te montrer par moi-même pourquoi il est inutile de se battre."

Dean réagit à peine, ayant vraisemblablement accepté son sort. Si Sam n’était plus là, il n’y avait pas de raisons qu’il reste à jouer les héros sur cette Terre. D’un mouvement sec, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean, Sam le relâcha d’une main pour venir fouiller dans l’intérieur de sa veste. Rapidement, il en sortit un couteau de poche avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- "Qui se ressemble s’assemble…" Siffla-t-il.

D’un coup sec, le cadet libéra sa deuxième main en plaquant Dean au mur avec son avant-bras. Sam dangereusement proche de son visage, Dean n’en perdit pas une miette lorsque son frère s’entailla la paume de la main. Un simple coup d’œil à Sam confirma les craintes de Dean et son expression confuse laissa place à de la peur. _Non_.

\- "Sam-

\- C’est toi qui as choisi ça Dean. Si on se retrouve là, c’est de ta faute." Répondit Sam.

Immédiatement, Sam plaqua sa main sanglante contre la bouche de Dean, le forçant à maintenir sa mâchoire ouverte. Dean révulsa au goût du sang chaud venant tremper ses lèvres et s’insinuer dans sa bouche, poussant un gémissement de frustration et d’angoisse. Peu importe combien il essayait de ne pas avaler, Sam continuait de remplir sa bouche avec cet infâme liquide qui lui levait le cœur.

Est-ce qu’il risquait de finir comme Sam s’il avalait ce sang ? Un autre prodige d’Azazel ? Ou peut-être allait-il simplement mourir, renvoyé en Enfer tandis qu’il laisserait le monde périr. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien y faire de toute façon ?

Harassé, Dean avala et ferma les yeux.

\- "DEAN !"

Il les rouvrit dans un sursaut, sentant la sueur dévaler son dos. Un regard paniqué autour de lui l’informa qu’il était désormais dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table. Sam était à sa droite, une main sur son épaule et le visage inquiet. Dean plongea son regard affolé et incertain dans celui doux de son frère.

-"Mec, je ne sais pas ce dont tu rêvais…" Sam fit un petit sourire sympathique. "Mais… tu as bavé sur la table."

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de regarder vers le bois, une petite trace de salive luisante sur la surface. D’un revers de manche précipité, il essuya le coin de sa bouche, ses doigts caressant l’endroit enduit de sang quelques instants auparavant.

Sam n’était pas dupe, et Dean savait qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il faisait un cauchemar. La plaisanterie n’était là que pour désamorcer la situation, Dean visiblement toujours tendu et embrouillé, mais Sam eut la délicatesse de ne pas demander. Dean pouvait encore sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa gorge…

\- "…Tu veux une serpillière ?" Demanda Sam tout en pressant un peu plus fortement l’épaule de son grand frère, un soutien discret, mais nécessaire.

\- "La ferme." Grogna celui-ci en se renfonçant dans sa chaise, soupirant légèrement.

Dean tourna à nouveau son attention vers Sam, chassant les fantômes de son cauchemar, et lorsque son frère laissa échapper un petit rire anodin, Dean fut capable de l’imiter. _Ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre_.

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu d'amour (et de haine) fraternelle pour aujourd'hui. Pensez à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :)  
> À demain !


End file.
